


Doppleganger

by recordmachined



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom notices something peculiar about Matt's dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppleganger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/gifts).



> Was originally posted on LiveJournal.

The first time Dom realized that his feelings weren’t merely platonic, he was ready to tuck them away and move on. It had begun quite conventionally; an innocent crush turning into something deeper than what he had bargained for. He was young and this was yet another fleeting infatuation - he had stubbornly convinced himself. But, he knew how very vacant that thought was.

Dom wasn’t young anymore and he had weighed up his possibilities of standing even a little chance against this unrequited love. But every time he took a step forward, he went three spaces back. He felt he had lost the war without firing a single a shot. Crying was overrated, he had told himself but that hadn’t stopped him from soaking his pillowcases every other night. It was only then he had realized how grave this was. However, there was little he could do to solve it.

Dom knew he could love again. ‘But it would never be the same,’ a little voice kept reminding him, pitying him. It was pathetic but it wasn’t anything but the truth. Dom couldn’t possibly love again. There was only one-way out: suck it up and move on.

Two days into trying to live that notion, Dom noticed something. Quite naturally, he wondered why he hadn’t seen it before. Perhaps because his mind had been pivoted solely on one person, he had failed to observe the other things around him. But now that he had, his face broke into a smile. He had got the answer he wanted. All he had to do was outsmart his so-called bad luck that had troubled him for so long.

*

Matt dated a good deal of women (and men) and as far as anyone can be said to have a type, Matt certainly did. In the beginning, it was just a random woman from the bar or someone that had happened to be loitering around their tour bus or dressing rooms. Lately though, Matt _did_ seem to have a type for some reason. Blonde, slim, tanned complexion and who usually had a penchant for tight pants.

Dom had lost count of the number of times he had walked in on Matt and one of his companions. To be honest, Dom wasn’t really fond of having to glimpse Matt in the midst of a snog with someone else. He remembered one such occasion.

The show had ended and they were making their way back to the tour bus after an impromptu meeting with the fans during which, Dom noticed, Matt had quietly sneaked away. Dom tried hard not to let his mind delve into unnecessary assumptions. But when he staggered back to the bus with sore limbs and wanting nothing more than to pass out on his bunk, he happened to get an eyeful of Matt with his tongue down a blonde - as Dom suddenly recalled - woman’s throat, moans filling the empty bus.

Gulping the burning resentment and envy down, Dom scrunched his eyes shut.

“Do you mind? Some of us are trying to get some sleep,” he grunted, spite dripping on every word.

“Excuse me?” Matt snapped back.

“We have a busy day tomorrow. We should be trying to sleep… not get _laid._ ”

“How I spend my night is none of your business,” Matt defended, his tone slightly weak. Dom blinked, catching Matt’s sudden sheepishness. He wondered, for second, whether he had instilled even a flicker of guilt in Matt. Even so, he huffed and walked away, Matt’s stare burning onto his back.

That night had surprisingly been quiet.

*

Dom hadn’t been entirely sure about Matt having any interest in men. During their early days, he was only seen charming up women with his dazzling blue gaze. Dom’s hopes had been shattered… but only momentarily.

He had gasped out loud when he had glimpsed Matt pinned up against a wall by a man whose hands were quite obscenely groping him. Matt’s own pale fingers had threaded themselves into the flaxen hair of the man to bring their mouths together.

The annoyance that Dom had felt had been intense and rather amusing, much to his further indignation. It had lasted for about three days throughout which he had made life miserable for Matt in all possible ways. He had succeeded but he could never savour the moment. He had ended up crying into his pillow, his sobs reaching Matt’s ears unbeknown to him.

As crushed as he felt, he believed he had a sliver of hope.

*

There were moments in Dom’s life where he was certain Matt felt a spark between them. In spite of being an annoying wanker for the most part, Matt’s rare flash of protectiveness over Dom was endearing. Dom had wondered if it was jealousy that made Matt so ‘knight in shining armour’ like. Whatever the reason was, Dom was nowhere close to complaining.

He recalled the time he had tried to forget his feelings for Matt by giving himself to a random guy who had shown an interest in him. He had been drunk but sober enough to know his little escapade wasn’t really going well. Refusing, as always, had led to a little heat and he had found himself being pushed against the wall, a pair of harsh lips forcefully bruising his own. All his protests had fallen on deaf ears.

“Leave him alone,” a sharp, cold voice ordered out of nowhere.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“That’s none of your concern. Just get your hands off him.”

“Make me.”

Through his clouded vision, Dom had seen Matt quite easily overpowering the man, punching him square on his nose and jaw before taking Dom back to the hotel. The sudden rush of strength that came over Matt had surprised him though; he didn’t know whether he should be flattered by Matt’s actions. After all, he was probably just being a good friend.

Faced with chagrin, Dom had refused to meet Matt’s questioning stare that night whilst they sat face to face on the bed. He had thought Matt would press him for details and that would just end with Dom humiliating himself even more. Instead, Matt had simply wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace.

And when morning came, Dom hadn’t woken up in an empty bed.

*

If it hadn’t been for Dom’s blinded attraction towards Matt, he would’ve realized it sooner. The first thing he did was run to a mirror. Standing under the soft yellow light in the bathroom of his hotel room, he blinked at his half-naked reflection. Although he was used to scrutinizing himself so closely, this time he wasn’t merely checking himself. He peered into the glass as if he were confirming his theory.

The person that stared back at him had dark, blonde hair, curling slightly at the ears. His eyes were grey, almost silver since they were wide with wonder. His skin was bronzed, neither too dark nor too pale with a faint dusting of golden hair his the chest and under his navel that eventually disappeared under a pair of tight, black jeans. His body was lean with a bit of muscle just in the right places.

When Dom looked back up to his face, he found himself smirking. It was victorious and scheming, yet at the same time, optimistic. Dom had, indeed, found his answer.

Matt, eventually, _did_ have a reason for having a type.

And Dom finally knew why.

*

Dom confidently bounded into the tour bus in spite of knowing who and what he would find there. This time, instead of a boiling rage, Dom felt adrenaline pulsing through him. However, he winced slightly when his eyes fell on Matt, sprawled on top of a woman, their mouths pressed together.

_Blonde… again._

“Matt…”

Dom bit back a giggle when Matt nearly fell off the sofa. Dom watched as he straightened himself, Matt’s face turning scarlet from either embarrassment or rage. Which one, Dom couldn’t tell.

“What are you doing here?” Matt asked.

“C’mon, Chris and Morgan are waiting for us,” Dom replied coolly. “We have to rehearse.”

After glaring at Dom for about three seconds, Matt ran his fingers through his hair whilst muttering an apology to his companion before dragging Dom out of the bus.

“Rehearse?” Matt hissed. “Is that the best you can come up with? What’s your fucking problem, Dom? I had told you guys I’ll be busy. Can’t you let me have one afternoon in peace?”

“If by peace you mean snogging and getting off on the couch, then no,” Dom shot back, his anger suddenly rising. “Chris and I thought we should rehearse so let’s go.”

Matt’s brows furrowed thoughtfully. “This isn’t about the rehearsal at all, is it?” He crossed his arms over his chest, a lewd sneer forming on his face. “This is something else.”

Dom gulped and faltered with his answer, which was enough for Matt’s shrewd senses to know something was off. Dom inwardly cursed himself; this had not been the turn up he had expected. All he could do was helplessly fluster under the inquisitive blue gaze. This time, he thought, Matt would have no reservations against grilling him about what was going on.

“It’s about my dates, isn’t it?”

“You are _jealous_ , aren’t you?”

Something stirred in Dom from the way Matt uttered those words. Whether it was the mocking tone or the underlying implication that he finally knew the truth, Dom didn’t know. But a renewed sense of haughtiness filled him. He wasn’t going to give up, not after coming this far.

“Do you want me to be jealous?” He drawled seductively, dragging every word. A smug grin tugged at the corner of his lips when he saw Matt inhale sharply and somewhat shiver. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he continued, licking his lips. He turned and began walking away.

“H-Hey, come back! We’re not done yet!” Matt protested weakly.

“Of course, we aren’t,” Dom said without a backward glance. “See you at the rehearsal,” he added, knowing that the other man would follow.

And Matt, indeed, did follow.

*

“Hello, may I buy you a drink?”

Dom smiled into his glass that was almost finished. That voice, the tone was awfully familiar and yet it sounded fresh, not to mention sultry. He drank the rest of his whisky before setting the glass down and turning to meet a pair of deep cerulean eyes with an emotion that could only be described as hungry.

“If you’re so inclined,” Dom smiled his perfect, blinding smile.

The fake smirk on Matt’s face faltered visibly as he tried to restrain his own grin. He made a quick gesture to the bartender and ordered their drinks.

“So what’s your name?”

Dom quirked an eyebrow suggestively at Matt, who just shrugged encouragingly. “Dominic,” he replied, “and yours?”

“Matthew,” he paused. “You come here often, _Dominic?_ ”

*

Later that night, Dom stood in front of his hotel room door with Matt leaning casually against the wall beside him. They had managed to pass time with their façade until Matt’s hand had landed on Dom’s thigh. As much as Dom wanted to give into the pleasure, something screamed inside him to make sure this wasn’t an act after all.

“Matt… what are you doing?” he whispered, his throat going dry as Matt’s hand moved further up his thigh.

“You want this, don’t you, Dom?” Matt purred, his eyes burning into Dom’s. “From the moment you walked in looking like that, I knew you wanted this. So don’t bother lying.”

“I-I do…” Dom breathed, the sudden longing and rawness in his voice catching Matt off guard. “But do _you_ want this?”

Matt smiled reassuringly. “Of course, I do.”

As Dom finally opened the door, he exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He was confused between feeling exhilarated and nervous. It was a bit of both and something else that he couldn’t quite fathom. He had never imagined things would end up this way but maybe he could get the beginning he always wanted.

His thoughts were, however, halted when a pair of arms wound themselves around his waist and a body was pressed against his back pushing him inside the room. He shivered when he could feel a distinct hardness nudging his bum, which only fueled his own growing arousal.

They hadn’t gone much further than gritty words and a few fleeting touches, and they were already aching with want.

The closeness with Matt was too much to bear and Dom spun in his arms bringing their faces closer. “Matthew…” Dom sighed before brushing their lips together. A wave of emotions washed over him as he tilted his head and pressed himself harder against Matt, kissing him intensely.

He let out a low grunt of disapproval when Matt pulled away, eyeing Dom in a way that felt as if he were peering into his soul. “How long?” He asked simply.

“Always,” Dom answered without a thought.

And that had been enough for Matt to crash their lips together. Their mouths moved fluidly, sublimely yielding under one another. Matt licked Dom’s lower lip, coaxing his mouth open before pushing his tongue into the warmth. Moans escaped their throats as he backed Dom towards the bed. They fell on the soft mattress, frantically pulling at one another’s clothes.

“Easy,” Matt panted into Dom’s mouth.

“No… I want you…”

“You have me. I want to savour every moment of this.”

*

When Matt first took Dom into his mouth, Dom’s mind exploded. He could feel the heat rising as he thrust his hips forward in time with Matt’s sucks. He couldn’t speak, let alone think. But at the back of his mind, he knew he couldn’t go back. He was already addicted, intoxicated by Matt’s presence and there was no turning back.

And Dom knew the feeling was requited when he heard his name falling effortlessly from Matt’s lips as Matt pushed into the overwhelming heat and tightness of Dom. Dom had never heard anything more erotic than that.

A rush of emotions coursed through Matt at the sight of Dom’s face, drunk with pleasure. His hips snapped faster and harder matching Dom’s keening moans as he fucked him into oblivion.

*

Morning came with a pleasant buzz tingling throughout Dom’s body and soft lips trailing kisses down his neck. He hummed, his eyelids fluttering open as he turned on his side to meet Matt’s gaze.

“Morning,” Matt greeted with a smile.

“Morning.”

“Sleep well?”

“Umm, hmm. And you?”

“What do you think?” Matt winked and began shuffling out of bed.

“Wait…” Dom paused, biting his lip. The question was right there, at the tip of his tongue but he found himself unable to voice it. “Why… I mean… why did you…?”

“Why did I take so long to realize it?” Matt finished for him. Dom nodded. “Honestly, I have no fucking idea. Human emotions can be very complicated.”

Dom huffed, rolling his eyes. “Really? So you weren’t just pinning after me by hooking up with people who looked like me?”

“No,” Matt defended with feigned insult. He slithered closer, one had cupping Dom’s face and other tangling through his golden hair. “Like I said, human emotions are very complicated and…”

“And?”

“And I’m glad I picked up the right blonde from the bar this time.”


End file.
